


Our Journey

by FictionForDummiesx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Dominant Harry, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Louis, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionForDummiesx/pseuds/FictionForDummiesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis broke up, and the question is if they'll be able to try again or if it's a lost case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work, and it's based on this prompt:
> 
> http://xbustedxmcflyx.tumblr.com/post/91570811045/itstearingatmyheart-ihavenofuckingtime-what
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think!
> 
> x
> 
> P.S. English is NOT my first language, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! I'm planning on studying English though, so some feedback on my English would be nice too :)

Louis stares at the small figures on the screen. He and the boys are on the tour bus, Niall and Zayn are playing FIFA while the rest watches. There's tension in the room, Louis can feel it. It's because of his and Harry's breakup a few days ago.

  
_'I waited for you the whole time, and you were just sitting there gaming with Niall? You are RIDICULOUS!' Louis yells in Harry's face, his fists balled in anger. They're in his hotel room._

  
_'I didn't know you were waiting for me, you could've given me a sign or something, I don't know. A wink? Come on, Louis. No need to get upset about not getting laid for once,' Harry scoffs, running a hand through his unruly hair._

  
_Louis raises his eyebrows. 'Excuse me? Is that what you think about me? You think I'm a slut or something?' He takes a step forward, his face heating up._

  
_'God, don't act like such a dramaqueen, Lou. You're overreacting!' Harry lifts his arms in despair, a deep frown on his face._

  
_'You always say that, you always do! But you're the one who's doing nothing to make this relationship work, at all! You're a fucking douchebag, you know that? A fúcking..'_

  
_'Shut up!' Harry yells, getting angrier as well. 'You're annoying, and always begging for attention! You always know how to push my buttons, I swear to god..'_

  
_'Fuck you!' Louis spits in his face, pushing against his chest. His heart is beating in his chest, anger filling his every sense._

  
_Harry's eyes are focused on Louis, who's beating his fists against Harry's chest. 'You're trying to hurt me now? That's pathetic, Lou. You know, we probably shouldn't even be together.'_

  
_Louis stops immediately, his fists shaking. He takes a step back and looks Harry straight in the eye, disappointment clear in his own._

  
_Harry opens his mouth, but doesn't get a chance to speak._

  
_'You're right, Harry,' Louis breathes, his cheeks red and his eyes becoming red. 'You're always right, aren't you? It's over. Okay? It's over!' He turns around, and sits down on his bed, his eyes averted to the ground._

  
_Harry's still standing there, looking unsure of what to do or what to say. There's a dumbstruck expression on his face._

  
_Louis lifts his eyes that are brimming with tears. 'Get out,' he almost whispers. A few seconds tick by, without Harry moving a single muscle. 'GET OUT!' Louis yells, and Harry slowly turns around and walks over to the door. Before he opens the door, he seems to hesitate, but eventually, he does as Louis says, and he leaves._

  
Louis feels broken. Their relationship had lasted a few months, and it felt good, so good. Even though they fought a lot. He still thought they worked. He really did. But apparently, he thought wrong.

  
He sneaks a glance at Harry, who has his eyes trained on the big tv screen in front of them. He wants to know what's on his mind, and if he's thinking about it so much as well. Probably not, Louis thinks to himself. It's not like Harry doesn't get enough attention anyway.

  
Louis hates the fact that this is affecting their friendship. They don't even look at eachother anymore, they don't talk, they don't laugh together anymore. They don't even cuddle anymore. They always used to cuddle, even before they were in a relationship; Harry always let Louis rest his legs in his lap, and make himself comfortable around him, or on him.

  
But Louis can handle himself. If Harry doesn't want to look at him anymore, he doesn't want to look at Harry either. If Harry doesn't want to talk to him anymore, then he doesn't want to talk to Harry either!

* * *

After a concert a few days later, Niall, Harry and Liam say they want to go have a drink somewhere. Probably after some girls, Louis thinks grumpily. He pushes his angry thoughts away and turns to Zayn.

  
'Wanna smoke some weed?' he asks, a cheeky grin on his face. They do that sometimes, him and Zayn. He's never smoked weed with any of the other guys, not even Harry.

  
Zayn lets out a laugh. 'Yeah, sure man. Let's go back to the hotel.'

  
'You guys coming with us?' Niall asks.

  
'Nah, we're going back to the hotel. You go have a drink, we want something else, don't we Lou?' He winks at Louis with a smirk, and Louis nods with a grin.

  
'Okay, then. See you later,' Niall says.

  
Louis looks at Harry. There's a deep frown on his face, and a big pout. He always looks like that when he's in thought, and Louis used to tease him about it, and pull his ears to try and get his smile and dimples back. Oh, his dimples..

* * *

'This is good, man,' Zayn huffs, blowing out some smoke, some of it escaping his nose and filling the air of his hotel room.

  
Louis nods in agreement, and inhales another puff. It is really, really good. His head feels lighter, it's great. 'Yeah,' he mumbles, and lets the smoke escape.

  
'I still don't get it though,' Zayn says, tapping his joint against the wooden edge of the bed. His brown eyes are slightly red, partly from a lack of sleep and from smoking.

  
Louis slowly lifts his head, looking at him from the corner of his eye. He huffs out another blow of smoke. 'What d'you mean?'

  
'Your breakup. That's what I mean.' Zayn looks at him. 'What happened? I don't get it, man. Your sex was probably rockin', so I don't get what..'

  
Louis slaps him against his arm, and Zayn lets out a giggle. 'It's not just 'bout sex, Zayn. He was a dick, that's what happened. A douchebag, a bastard, an asshole.'

  
'Cut the crap, Lou,' Zayn chuckles, lifting a hand to wipe the corner of his mouth. 'You guys obviously still want each other.'

  
'We don't!' Louis protests, and inhales deeply on his next puff. 'I don't. I'm serious, Zayn. He never did anything, he was just a lazy, uncaring son of a bitch. And I'm glad we're over.'

  
Zayn looks at him, a disbelieving look in his eye. He doesn't say anything though.

  
'You know, he was always late. When we had a date, he showed up like half an hour late, every single time. He always made me wait,' Louis grumbles, rolling his eyes. He feels like being open, so he says: 'Same in the bedroom. He even made me wait when I wanted to cum, god.'

  
Zayn scrunches op his nose in disgust.

  
Louis continues. 'It was always about him, and when he was about to finish, he would pull out and force me to swallow his load, everything..' Louis has to admit that he liked Harry's dominance sometimes, okay, maybe a lot of times, but he doesn't say that. Not the point.

  
'Damn, I didn't know he was like that in the bedroom. You can keep the rest to yourself though, no more details please.' Zayn waves his hand, like he's slapping away an annoying fly.

  
'He called me annoying! Can you believe that?' Louis rambles on. 'He said that I beg for attention all the time. How ignorant!'

  
Zayn laughs lowly, smoking the last bit of his joint. 'Yeah, yeah.'

  
A comfortable silence settles between them, the only sound being the sound of smoke and air being breathed in and out.

  
'I'm so high right now, it's unreal,' Louis says dizzily, finishing his joint.

  
Zayn chuckles. 'I know right. Feels great though.'

* * *

The next day, the boys decided to watch a movie, all five of them. The thing is, there was no other space for Louis to sit than the space next to Harry on the couch. He'd rather sit on the ground, he thinks to himself. But he doesn't want to act like a complete asshole, so he sits down next to Harry. Their arms and knees immediately brush, and Louis shivers a bit.

It's even more uncomfortable than he thought. They sit there like two wooden planks. It's almost a game of 'who sits the stillest'.

Louis doesn't know if he's even breathing anymore.

The movie has already started, but Louis doesn't even know which movie is playing. He can only focus on the steady rise and fall of Harry's chest beside him and there are a million thoughts going through his head.

He looks at Harry's hand, which is laying dangerously close to his leg. He remembers that hand all to well. He remembers the feel of it against his skin. He loves Harry's hands and what they can do to him. He blushes and looks away, trying to focus on the movie instead.

But Harry's smile invades his mind, and takes over his thoughts. It's always about Harry. And he loves Harry's smell. It's so manly. His thoughts drift off to that one time when Harry held him down while pounding into him from behind. The thought alone makes Louis' blood run downwards, and he feels his ears warming up. His thoughts won't stop, though.

He thinks about Harry's back, the way his muscles flex, and he thinks about Harry's mouth. His delicious mouth. About all the bites Harry left on his body, and have faded by now. About the time Harry sucked him off in the backseat of a car.

There's a cough next to Louis, and he snaps back to reality. He feels Harry's eyes on him, and he quickly folds his hands in his lap. He knows he's hard. He's as hard as steel. His pants are too constricting and Harry's too tempting. Harry looks away, and Louis quickly stands up, announcing he needs the loo and quickly walks off.

When he comes back, he sits down on the floor, ignoring the strange looks the boys are giving him. He hopes the stain on his trousers goes unnoticed.

* * *

After a few weeks, things have surprisingly gone back to normal. Sort of. Not really. But Louis and Harry have talked, but those times were just when the other three boys were there too. It feels like things are getting better.

When they're on stage that night, Harry makes a joke in front of the huge crowd, and it's one of his bad jokes. The jokes that everybody laughs about but not because of the joke itself but because of the smile on Harry's face after he told it. That kind of jokes.

Harry does something he always used to do. He looks at Louis after he made the joke. Louis knows, he knows that Harry wants to see if he's laughing as well.

Louis smiles at him, genuinely smiles at Harry, because that feels good. It feels like he's still special, even though they fought and their friendship has changed. He probably looks a little too fond in that moment, but it's a good moment and he wants Harry to feel that too.

By the way Harry's dimples appear in his cheeks, Louis knows he feels it too.

So yeah, things are getting better.

* * *

 Or maybe not.

About a week later, they meet a few fans backstage.

They have just had an amazing show, and all five of them had a blast. Louis is not like Harry and Liam, who tend to interact a lot with the crowd. But he really does appreciate all the support they get and everything everyone's done for them. He's so, so grateful for that.

He still feels the adrenaline rushing through his body as they get off stage. Backstage, they quickly change into different clothes and hang around for a bit.

Then, Louis notices a few fans being led their way by a bodyguard.

One of the girls, a tall girl with blonde, long hair, immediately runs to Harry and squeals in delight as she wraps her arms around his neck. He wraps his strong arms around her and hugs her tight.

Louis feels one of the other girls wrap her arms around him for a hug, and he hugs her back, but his focus lays on Harry and the girl.

He feels an unpleasant feeling starting to form in his belly. A feeling he wants to push away. His eyes are boring a hole into Harry's hand that's resting on the girl's lower back. She says something in his ear, giggling. His eyes lighten up, and he smiles, his dimple showing. He looks so happy. Louis gets that, he gets it, he does. But he doesn't. Is he over their relationship this quick? Is it so easy for someone else to make him happy, while he won't even spare a glance at Louis anymore? All kinds of angry and sad thoughts invade Louis' mind as he stands there, staring at his ex-boyfriend.

He shuffles on his feet, feeling uncomfortable and out of place. The girl finally releases Harry, but not before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. And Louis is still staring.

Harry releases her and suddenly makes eyecontact with Louis.

Louis startles and quickly averts his eyes to the ground, rubbing his arm, ashamed. He still feels Harry's burning gaze on him, but he doesn't look up.

* * *

That night, Louis is in his hotel room, laying flat on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He can't stop thinking about Harry and the girl.

He knows Harry's bisexual. What if Louis made him prefer girls? What if he prefers breasts? What if he only liked Louis for his girly butt?

Suddenly, he hears a soft knock at the door.

'Louis?' he hears. He knows it's Harry. He immediately sits up and looks at the door, surprised.

The door opens, and Harry steps into the room, closing the door behind him. His hair looks even messier than usual, like he's been repeatedly running his hands through it, Louis thinks.

'Can we talk?' Harry asks, an unsure look in his eyes.

Louis nods slowly, and pats the empty space beside him on the bed, inviting Harry to sit down.

Harry saunters over to him, and sits on the bed, his arms and legs brushing Louis'. Louis gets a whiff of his scent, and he can't help but close his eyes for a milisecond, his heart aching.

A silence falls between them, with both of them staring at their feet. Louis waits for Harry to speak up first.

And he does. 'Louis, how do you feel about us.. ending?' he asks, looking up at Louis.

Louis lifts his eyes, frowning. 'What do you mean, how do I feel?' he asks, lifting an eyebrow.

'Well, what do you think about it?' Harry shuts his eyes shortly, as if regretting the question.

'What do I thínk? What a stupid fucking question, Harry,' Louis sneers. 'It was amazing, and I feel absolutely fucking perfect!' he says, sarcasm clear in his eyes.

'Why do you get so annoyed so fast? I was just trying to..'

'Make things right? Well, you're doing a poor job so far,' Louis huffs.

'Louis, I saw the way you looked at me.. today. And I want to know what that meant,' Harry says sheepishly.

Louis averts his eyes again, feeling embarrassed. He feels his cheeks heaten up, and he starts fiddling with his hands.

Harry touches his arm with the tips of his fingers, and the touch alone makes Louis shiver a bit. He looks up, and Harry's eyes are so mesmerizing.

'I miss you, boo,' Harry says, and his eyes look so sincere, so honest in that moment.

Louis stays quiet, just stares into his eyes, his heart beating right out of his chest. He needs to remember how to breathe.

'I need to know what you're thinking right now,' Harry says, his voice gentle and soft.

'I miss you too,' Louis says, and he truly does. More than Harry could ever know.

A wide, dimpled smile appears on Harry's face. 'I hoped so,' he mumbles. 'So uhm.. Do you think we could, like, work out what went wrong and maybe.. work our way from there? Or yeah..'

'Harry, what are you trying to say,' Louis chuckles. He knows what Harry is trying to say, though. His heart flutters.

Harry blushes faintly. 'I was wondering if maybe you think we could try again? To have a relationship?' he asks.

Louis nods, and he really wants to kiss Harry on that moment. 'I definitely think so,' he says softly.

Harry grins and suddenly wraps his arms around Louis, squishing him to his chest with his strong, oh so strong arms. Louis melts into it right away, resting his cheek on Harry's chest and inhaling his scent with a contented sigh. This is how it's supposed to be.

After a while, they pull away from each other, and Harry stands up from the bed. Louis really wants him to stay on the bed, but Harry clearly wants to take it slow for a while. He stands there for a while, not knowing what to do or say, really.

'So, uhm.. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night,' he mutters, not knowing where to put his hands. He turns around then, and disappears from Louis' room.

Louis chuckles to himself, settling back in his bed. He feels happy now, this needed to happen. And this feels like a fresh start, a really good fresh start. This time, he believes they're really gonna make it work.

He hears the door open again, and before he gets the chance to look up, he feels the bed dip under Harry's weight. He crawls up Louis' bed and settles between his thighs, leaning over him.

This is where Louis wants to be, really. Laying on his bed, with Harry's broad body hovering over him.

'I want to kiss you,' Harry breathes, his lips inches away from Louis'.

Louis just nods once, leaning up, and catching Harry's lips in a heated kiss. His lips are so, so soft against Louis', it's unbelievable. Louis slides one of his hands into Harry's curls, and he wraps his other arm around his back, urging him closer, so that they can grind their bodies together. Their mouths open and the kiss becomes even more heated.

Harry rubs his pelvis against Louis', making them both groan softly. Harry slides his hand under Louis' butt and kneads it. Louis smiles against Harry's lips. Always the butt. He ruts up against Harry, and bites on his bottom lip. Harry moans into his mouth, and slides down to his neck. He sucks on the skin, creating bruises and licks over them. Louis whimpers, tugging on Harry's locks. Harry bites down, grunting in approval. The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing and soft moaning.

Harry slides even further down, and uses both hands to slide up Louis' shirt. He then closes his lips around one of Louis' nipples, making Louis moan loudly. He caresses both his nipples with his tongue and fingers, and then goes to unbutton his tight jeans, grazing Louis' bulge. Louis closes his eyes in pleasure.

'Look so good,' Harry mutters, heated gaze on Louis' face as he gets his cock out of his pants. Louis sighs and thrusts up into the air. Harry gives his dick a few quick strokes, making Louis pant and hiss. Then he undoes his own trousers, and gets his own dick out as well. He wraps his hand around both of their cocks and starts jerking his hand. They both moan loudly at the feeling.

Harry nuzzles his face in the crook of Louis' heated neck.

'I remember when you sat next to me on the couch. You were so fucking stiff in your pants, I could see the outline of your dick,' Harry mumbles. 'I was so hard then, you don't even know. It was killing me to not be able to reach out, god.'

Louis moans and tugs on Harry's curls again, harder this time. He wanted Harry to keep talking. It turned him on, immensely. Harry grunts, the sound muffled by Louis' neck. He increases the speed of his strokes and both of them are getting closer to their climax.

'The thought that you were hard from sitting next to me made me so horny, it was crazy. Later that night, I came so hard, and I thought about painting your face with my come,' Harry continues, giving a few extra firm strokes with his hand. A blurt of precum spurts out of Louis' cock, followed by a hoarse moan.

'You're so good for me baby. Wanna cum with me?' Harry asks, raising his head to look at Louis' face. They make eyecontact, and Louis nods vigorously, feeling his belly tighten more with every stroke.

'Don't stop,' Louis moans, clenching his jaw.

'I'd never,' Harry mumbles, and it only takes two more strokes before Louis is coming in spurts over Harry's hand. He fights to keep his eyes open and moans loudly, his legs shaking. Harry follows right after, grunting loudly. His come lands on Louis' stomach. He collapses on Louis' body, and neither of them mind the sticky mess between them.

This is the moment in which they both know: this feels right.

* * *

**Many years later**

* * *

It's Harry and Louis' 10th Wedding Anniversary. They're sitting at the kitchen table in their home in London, and Harry's gazing at Louis with a fond look in his eyes.

Louis catches his gaze and feels his cheeks heaten up a bit. 'Stop doing that,' he says, a smile tugging at his lips.

Harry leans his chin on his hand and smiles wide, dimples showing, like they always do. 'I can't help it. I'm so happy to have you.'

Louis squints his eyes playfully. 'You make me sound like a trophy or something!'

'Well, that's kind of accurate, really,' Harry jokes. Louis rolls his eyes, but smiles.

'I can't believe so many years have gone by already. You remember that time we broke up?'

Louis smiles at the thought. They were so young then, it seems. 'I remember. We were fighting over everything back then, just like we are now, really.'

Harry chuckles. 'Oh, well. I'm glad I knocked on your door that night.'

'Me too,' Louis agrees, giggling.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of something shattering and they stand up from their chairs. When they get to the living room, they see Harry Jr. and Joanne standing next to a shattered, and very expensive, vase. Louis frowns disapprovingly. Harry Jr. starts crying and brings his fists up to his eyes.

'Don't cry, little man. It's okay,' Harry tries to console him, pulling him up into his arms.

'Joanne, I told you to go play games with your brother in the other room,' Louis says, crouching down to get on eye-level with their 9 year old daughter.

She starts crying as well. 'It's always my fault! And why is he always crying? He did it!' She points at Harry Jr.

Louis wipes her tears away with his thumb and lifts her into his arms, standing up. 'You're crying as well, aren't you, baby?' He taps her nose and she sniffles a bit.

'When is Darcy coming to visit us again?' she asks with big eyes.

Louis runs a hand through her brown, messy hair. 'Next weekend, love. You'll have to wait just a little longer. Is that why you're crying? Is it because you miss Darcy?'

Joanne nods and starts crying again.

'Don't cry, baby. Before you know it, she'll be here and you'll have so much fun together, just like last time, remember? Remember when she brought candycanes?' Louis rocks her slowly in his arms.

She nods, and wipes at her eyes with her tiny fingers.

Harry looks at his watch. 'Let's put you little ones to bed, yeah?'

Harry Jr. already has his eyes half closed in Harry's arms, and Harry strokes his hair lovingly.

A little while later, when the kids are put to bed, Harry and Louis sit at the kitchen table again, sipping at a cup of tea. Louis always makes tea for the both of them in the evening.

'Louis, I've been wanting to discuss something with you,' Harry says, holding his cup between his hands.

Louis looks up from his book, and takes his glasses off. 'Oh, what is it?'

Harry clears his throat. 'Well, there's this thought that's been on my mind a lot lately, with Darcy leaving to go to university and stuff..' He puts his cup down and rubs his hands together, then folds them on the table. 'I'd love to raise another child with you, Louis. I'd really love to.'

The love that Louis feels for Harry in that moment, is so overwhelming that he stands up and walks around the table, sits down on Harry's lap and hugs him tight. 'I'd love that too,' he says, eyes filling with tears.

Harry rubs his back with his big, big hands that Louis loves so much, and says. 'I love every second of our journey, and I love you, so, so much.'

Louis leans back and looks Harry in the eye. 'A boy or a girl?'

'I think I'd like another boy,' Harry says, smiling.

'Is that so?'

'Yes. And let's call him Louis Jr.'

'Let's do that.'


End file.
